Inocencia regalada
by Ty Hiwatari
Summary: ACTUALIZADO cap. final Por siempre a tu ladoQue decidira Kai?, amar a su verdugo o odiarlo? descubran este dramtico final Yaoi Lemon KaiX? FIC TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

**Inocencia...regalada**

Vuelvo con un fic Dramático...por parte de Kai

TT te gusta verme sufrir?

;-; a mi no-Abraza a Kai y los dos se echan a llorar-BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA TTOTT

u.ú déjense de babosadas...este fic es R...por que es bastante fuerte y ahí va la introducción:

Kai regresa a una casa en la que vivió de pequeño...en Rusia...de repente comienza a contarle a Tyson como lo trataba su primo en la abadía...-No por favor me duele-Tranquilo...no va a pasar nada...-No...no me...Violencia, Rape, Lemon, Yaoi

(N/A: Es un POV de Kai)

**Inocencia Regalada**

POV KAI

Ya han pasado dos años desde que Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, Kenny, Hilary y yo...derrotamos a BEGA...ahora ellos tienen 16, 17, 15, 12, 16 y 16...yo?...18 mayor de edad...voy conduciendo con ellos en el auto...al fin soy abierto con ellos...ya no me molesta que me ayuden...me gusta estar con ellos...vamos rumbo a una casa...una casa que quisiera poder olvidar...ellos me rogaron por que el Sr. D les dijo...ahí...ahí...ahí perdí mi inocencia...esa casa eran las habitaciones de la abadía...y...prefiero no recordar nada... "Dame eso" "No" "No he comido nada" "Pues pobre de ti"...jajajaja...Tyson y Daichi se pelean por una galleta...me miran extrañados...como reí...ya que desde que empezó el mes...apenas comencé a ser abierto...

Ya estoy en mi habitación...me toco compartirla con Tyson...el...no se...lo veo recostado...me recuerda, con su inocencia, a mi...cuando tenia 5 años...antes de entrar a la abadía...quieren saber porque verdad, pues...nunca he contado esto...y...es que...ME VIOLABAN, contentos?...si mi primo diario iba a mi cuarto y...tenia sexo conmigo...y lo peor es que a la larga...lo disfrutaba...por que...me sentía solo... "Idiota...eso soy y fui al momento de disfrutar eso"digo...de repente siento moverse la cama...es Tyson...me ve preocupado...por que?...llevo mis manos a mi rostro...estoy llorando...vaya...nunca había dicho esto desde...desde que conocí a los Bladebreakers "Kai...que te pasa?" "Na-nada Tyson...nada..." "estas llorando...Kai no llora todos los dias asi que que te pasa?" Cuan obstinado puede ser este niño?...quien sabe...lloro mas fuerte...necesito sacarlo de mi corazon...lo abrazo...me sonrojo...pero lloro...le contare...tal vez...asi pueda ser mas abierto con mis compañeros...mis amigos... "Tengo que contarte algo" "Que es?" "Mi estancia en la abadía" "Cuentala" Me abraza con ternura se ascuesta y me recuesta en su pecho...me siento tranquilo...le contare...

FLASH BACK+(N/A: casi todo el fic apartir de hoy seran Flash backs)

Tenia 5 años cuando mis padres murieron...mi abuelo me inscribio en la abadía...pidiendole a Richard, mi primo, que me cuidara...y el me cuido...a su manera... "Hola Kai" el tenia 12 años entonces y yo todavía no hablaba muy bien "Hola Richar...y mi cuato?" "Sigueme" de haber sabido lo que seguia...no hubiera hecho caso...

Llegamos a mi cuarto...o eso creia...me avento a la cama y cerro con seguro...no podia gritar...estabamos en el antepenultimo piso...no habia nadie mas que el y yo...esa habitación era suya...me iba a destruir...mi niñez... "Que haces?" "Tranquilo Kai" "Tengo miedo Ri..." demasiado tarde...me estaba besando...mientras pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de mi playera...tenia miedo pero, a la vez,...me gustaba, sentia placer y nunca me he perdonado eso...saco mi playera...acariciaba mi pecho y no dejaba de besarme...no correspondia...por que no sabia como hacerlo...yo solo era su juguete...yo, yo no sabia que seguía...pero lo disfrutaba...salian de mi boca gemidos...de placer...metio su mano en mi pantalón...tomo mi miembro y comenzo a estimularlo...separo nuestras bocas...disfrutaba oirme gemir...pidiendo...mas.

"Ahhh...que...ahhh...que me haces?...ahhh" "No te gusta" "Si...si me gusta...ahhh...mas...mas...Ahhh...AHHHH" aumentaba el ritmo en su mano...me gustaba...por que me sentia bien...desde la muerte de mis padres...ya no me habia sentido...feliz...y protegido..."Ahhh ya...ahhh...su...ahhhh" me solto...gruñi...nunca me perdonare...haber dicho "Quiero mas...po favo...mas" "Ah si?" "si" el me quito mi pantalón, se desvitio...se acomodo entre mis pequeñas piernas...nunca imagine el dolor que sentiria...ese dolr que me ardia en mi interior...me beso y entro en mi...me dolia...lloraba, de verdad dolia...todavia puedo recordar ese dolor...tomo mi miembro y mientras me embistia...lo estimulaba...me preguntaba por que ya no me gustaba...tonto...pero, ya no me gustaba por que me dolia...el disfrutaba mi dolor...lo disfrutaba sonreia...despues...senti un liquido caliente llenar mi interior...se sentia bien...cuando lo senti no pude evitar gemir de placer...y de dolor...me cargo...me llevo a mi cuarto...vi la sabana y estaba roja...de sangre...de mi sangre...me desmaye...y asi fue diario durante 5 largos años...al cumplir los 10...lo que me hacia sufrir...se convertiria en mi razon de vivir, mi razon de estar ahí, la razon por la que esperaba cada noche...que el llegara...no me perdonare...jamas...por eso que hice.

_**Continuara...**_

Listop nn

;-; pobre Kai...-mira a Kai-pero bien que te gustaba

TT les gusta verme sufrir?-asienten todos-TTTT

Dejen rewiews...y digan si quieren que lo deje Kai/Tyson o Kai/Richard o Kai/Tala?

Ahí se ven...dejen rewiews o VERAN MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

PIDAN KAI/TYSON PLIS�¡

Ya, ya Kai...veras que si piden Kai/mi nn

BYE nOn

(N/A: Hay un botoncito morado que dice Go...apachurrenlo o Kai los visitara pa chupar su sangre MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD)


	2. Sentimientos Indecisos

**Inocencia...regalada**

Volvi...y renovada ahora primerito que nada...los rewiews n.n

**N.17:**Francamente no se por que tengo 2 tuyos pero...KAI/TALA?...o KAI/RICHARD?

Dios...bueno pensare en eso y creo que lo dejare en Kai/Richard o ahí ve tu en este capi como quieres que quede después de lo...mejor siguele

**Dani Hiwatari:**Nunca habia visto tanto entusiasmo a una pareja Yaoi...OO¡...TT si pobe Kai por culpa mia lo violan...bueno tal vez cambies de opinión con este capi

**GabZ:**Otra con su Kai/Tala...te dejo a tu conciencia que veas si Tala querria a Kai después de esto

**KaT Ivanov:**Este...me rindo¡ ya veran todas ustedes como queda pero yo opino que en el lugar de Tala...NUNCA querria a Kai después de lo que hizo...-.-´

Oó? De que estara hablando?-preguntan todos

Ya lo veran :D...3,2,1...FIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCC

INOCENCIA REGALADA +

Esa noche...en la que cumplí 10 años...no fue mi primo...ese siempre era su regalo...dejarme en paz...de repente...sentí la cama mojada...en la abadía nos enseñaban algo de las materias normales...era mi primera noche húmeda...mi cara estaba llena de terror...que paso a una sonrisa de lujuria...si ese era el liquido caliente que dejaba mi primo en mi...que se sentía...que se sentía al liberarlo...al hacerlo con placer...sin pensarlo fui al baño...cerré con seguro y...frente a un espejo...me...me...me comencé a masturbar como...como si...como si de verdad estuviera teniendo sexo...me fui quitando la playera lentamente...y muy sensual...lanzaba pequeños gemidos que me excitaban...y eso que estaba solo...me quite mi pantalón...y comencé a recorrer mi cuerpo con mis manos, se...se sentía bien...lanzaba mas gemidos...al llegar a mis piernas me di cuenta de que...de verdad me había hecho muy fuerte...tome mi miembro...y comencé a estimularlo, eso era placer...aunque no me crean...gritaba el nombre de alguien... "Ahhh Tal...Ahhh...no...AHHH TALA..." me estaba enamorando de mi mejor amigo...o eso creía...al fin, libere ese liquido caliente...se sentía bien...muy placentero...me digne a dormir...al día siguiente estábamos en mitad del entrenamiento cuando... "TALA IVANOV¡" "Boris...eh...que sucede?" "Limpia tus sabanas jovencito...y otra vez que suceda recibirás una sanción¡" pude ver como Tala se ponía rojo...mi cerebro capto la información le había sucedido lo mismo...sonreí con lujuria...en realidad eso no era amor sino, ganas de desquitarme con alguien y quien mejor que Tala, el mas inocente de nosotros 2...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

A la noche esperaba con ansiedad a mi primo...incluso yo no me acomode muy bien la ropa para que fuese mas fácil...el llego se fue sobre mi deseándome un feliz cumpleaños y paso a besarme...el, ya no era el adolescente que conocí al llegar a la abadía...sino ya un joven de 17...se me hacia guapo, güero, ojos lilas, y alto y fuerte...creo que...mis sentimientos hacia el, no eran de odio si no de amor...tal vez pero en ese momento no lo sabia aun...comenzó a acariciarme por el pecho metiendo su mano en mi pantalón...tomo mi miembro y comenzó a estimularlo mientras yo lanzaba pequeños gemidos...después comenzó a besarme por el cuello mientras me quitaba los pantalones al fin comencé a moverme quitándole la blusa desesperadamente junto con los pantalones...el me miro asombrado... "Pensé que no te gustaba" "Cállate...ahhh...y sigue" No se que me paso, pero en ese momento deseaba que me hiciera suyo ya...tal vez por costumbre, tal vez por resignación, tal vez...por amor?...no lo se...el al fin se digno y entro en mi...yo no grite de dolor sino...de placer...quería mas, mas, mas, y el no se negaba me embestía de manera salvaje pero no me importaba...jale su rostro para plantarle un beso apasionado, y al fin llegamos los dos a nuestra cima viniéndome yo entre los dos y el en mi interior que ya conocía perfectamente ese liquido...el se fue deseando me un feliz cumpleaños, yo caí dormido pero aun recuerdo que susurre un te quiero...Yo...yo no lo quería, yo no se aun que me sucedió...pero...lo que siguió fue mucho peor.

Al poco rato desperté...fui corriendo a la habitación de Tala, claro que me medio vestí antes, al llegar lo encontré dormido, con su carita linda e inocente...esa inocencia tan linda que yo iba a robar ahí y ahora...rápidamente cerré la puerta y me fui sobre el...comencé a besarlo logrando que se despertara...correspondió a mi beso, mientras gemía por las caricias que le daba en el pecho...ya fuera su playera comencé a recorrer cada milímetro de su piel con mi boca, cruzando el abdomen, llegue a su pantalón y lo baje suavemente, tome su miembro y comencé a succionarlo mientras el daba gritos de placer al fin se vino en mi boca...sabia delicioso, pero hubiese sido mas placentero si...si yo...si yo nunca hubiese regresado a sus labios mientras lo penetraba...sus gritos eran ahogados por ese beso...pero después los oía me excitaban, aunque decían... "BASTA...ahhh...no...Ahhh, no quiero Kai...Detente ahhh" "Yo creí que te estaba gustando...vamos deja de moverte...y...ahhh, disfrútalo" como me atreví a decir eso?...COMO?...no lo se...yo lo estaba lastimando pero mi cuerpo y mi deseo se apodero de mi cerebro...estaba violando, oyeron?...VIOLANDO al único chico de la abadía que me había dado su apoyo...no me he perdonado eso...cuando al fin llegue a mi cima note toda la sangre en la cama y no me importo salí de ahí contento, mientras Tala solo me gritaba... "MALDITO, COMO PUDISTE, YO...YO...YO TE AMO...POR QUE ME HACES ESTO?..."después comenzó a llorar, pero al llegar yo a mi habitación estaba mi primo...al verlo así esperándome note como me sonrojaba...POR QUE DIABLOS ME SONROJE?...YO ODIO A ESE MALDITO RICHARD...pero en ese momento creo...que...lo quería mucho...o no...

El me dijo que estaba orgulloso de mi y después se fue a dormir diciendo que esparaba oir mas gritos mañana...pero que pensaba?...que pensaba al momento que le grite con una sonrisa... "Claro que si Richard...no te defraudare" QUE, PERO DE VERDAD, QUE DIABLOS PENSABA?...ja...esa noche al acostarme lo descubri...

Fui a mi habitación me recoste...y en un momento en el que pense en Richard...suspire desde lo mas profundo de mi...me estaba enamorando de el...diablos...y parece que aun, aun...aun lo amo...si...aunque me hizo miles de cosas...lo amo...pero por que después de lo que me hizo ala...ala semana...me hizo algo que me deztrozo totalmente, el corazon lleno de amor hacia el...ese amor que hacia que un poco de mis sentimientos siguieran vivos...lo hizo pedazos...tan pequeños que nunca los pude encontrar...

Fin Cap. 2

TT que triste...BUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TTOTT

TT-TT Por que te gusta verme sufir?

n.n Te ves lindo llorando-caida estilo anime

n.n La verdad Kai...Kaira-chan tiene razon

AHORA TU TAMBIEN LA APOYAS TY? ôó

Mejor antes de que corra sangre me retiro Bye n.nU

Tonto-Idiota-Tarado-Mimado-Rico-INDIGENA XP(N/A:Discusión entre los novios que va asi: Tyson-Kai-Tyson-Kai-Tyson-Kai)

¬¬U...Mejor nos vemos BYE nOn


	3. Mi amor por ti rebasa las barreras

**Inocencia regalada cap. 3 "Mi amor por ti es mayor que las barreras"**

Una semana después de que descubriera que yo estaba enamorado de mi...abusador, y también de que violara diario a Tala...que el maldito de mi violara a su único amigo...llego la noche en que me decidí decirle a Richard lo que sentía, por esa razón le pedí que me dejara ir primero con Tala...el acepto

Llegue a la habitación de Tala, el me esperaba con una mirada que irradiaba odio y rencor, me llego a importar eso?...nah...claro que no, el de seguro al verme llegar pensó "maldita la hora en que te conocí", ya que eso pensaba de mi primo...

Me fui sobre el besándolo, ya ni siquiera oponía resistencia...diablos como desearía nunca haberte conocido Ri...aunque...pensándolo ahora...aun te amo, y nunca lo deje de hacer, yo estaba metido en mi tarea con Tala mientras el ya no rogaba por que me detuviera, yo le quite la playera, besaba su pecho, metiendo mi mano en su pantalón tomando su parte mas intima masturbándola...el se negaba a gemir, pero yo se que aun sentía algo por mi "Ahh...no...basta Kai...agh te...odio..." "Cállate y disfrútalo, o que?...vas a decirme que no te gusta?"...soy un IDIOTA, lo soy...y siempre lo seré, termine mi "sesión" con Tala, fui a mi habitación

Nunca, vi cuando Tala me siguió...yo entre a mi cuarto...y ahí estaba, la única razón por la que tenia sentimientos, la única razón por la que supere lo de mis padres...y la única persona por la que he suspirado, Richard Hiwatari...llegue al verlo mi corazón se acelero por completo...me subí sobre sus piernas y por primera vez en toda mi estancia ahí, YO lo bese, el me correspondió mientras me recostaba en la cama...y al fin en un suspiro... "Ahh Richard...yo...ahh...te...amo" el se separo se quedo viéndome...tenia miedo, creí que diría que el no sentía nada...pero "de verdad me amas?" "Si, desde el primer momento" "Pues, que hacen los novios?" "Hacen el amor...por favor...no me opongo...te lo ruego"

El me correspondía...indirectamente me dijo que me amaba...el me besaba, ahora si, con pasión y yo solo me dejaba guiar...comencé a desabotonar su blusa, y a acariciar su pecho, el besaba mi cuello mientras metía su mano en mi pantalón y acariciaba mi miembro "ahhh..te quiero..ahh" "Y yo también te amo Kai" esas fueron las mas hermosas palabras que jamás escuche...

Comenzó a quitarme la playera, mientras yo solamente lo abrazaba, fuera la playera bajo mis pantalones y tomo mi miembro succionándolo mientras me arqueaba, lo voltee "Ahora me toca a mi" "Mi amor...al fin te has dignado" "Y soy mas agresivo que tu" Besaba su pecho y me concentre en un pezón endurecido por la excitación, bajaba mis manos por su cintura explorando dentro de su ropa, tomando su miembro y con lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo lo excitaba...me encantaba oír en sus gemidos "Te amo...ahhh...Kai...yo de verdad...ahhte amo" lo deje en paz

Me recosté a su lado, el sabia lo que quería y me lo dio...se quito lo que le quedaba de ropa y entro lentamente en mi...me besaba, acariciaba como si de verdad sintiera algo por mi...pero pronto descubriría que no es cierto...

Al fin se vino en mi interior y le pregunte... "Richard...me amas de verdad?" "Kai...eres mi pequeño primo y la persona mas importante para mi..." "Y siempre estarás conmigo?" "Si", No le debí creer ni media palabra, de repente entro al cuarto Tala junto con Boris y mi abuelo...

"Kai que significa esto?" "Yo puedo explicarlo" "RICHARD...TE MANDAREMOS A AMERICA" "NO, no se lo lleven, por favor" "Kai, donde quedo tu fortaleza?" "Maldito Tala, tu bien sabias que yo amo a.." Cerré la boca, mi abuelo me tomo de la muñeca y me llevo fuera, yo le grite a Richard que me ayudara...y...el respondió con las palabras mas dolorosas para mi "Te creíste el cuento de que te quería?...SI TE QUIERO PARA TENER S-E-X-O" "No, no es cierto, NO, NO TE CREO, ES MENTIRA" Me fui corriendo, lloraba a mas no poder, de verdad me había usado...y hasta ahora no se lo he perdonado...después de eso...vine a Japón, conocí a mis amigos y lo demás ya lo saben...

End Flash Back -+-+-+-+-+-+ (Aquí termina el Flash Back del cap. 1)

"vaya…jamás creí que tuvieras un pasado así Kai" "Gracias por escucharme Tyson…lo necesitaba de verdad"

TOC-TOC

"Pase" "Kai te busca un chico allá abajo...dice que se llama R." O mi dios...no será?...bajo rápido la escalera, ahí veo a un chico no mayor de 25 años, güero, ojos lilas...alto...no, no puede ser el...no, no quiero que sea el, LO ODIO, NO LO QUIERO VOLVER A VER... "Hola, tu debes ser Kai...eres muy guapo" me hablo como si nada...como se atreve levanto el rostro para enfrentarlo...es el...estoy mega sonrojado...POR QUE?...me ve extrañado "Me llamo Richard" no...es...el...pero un momento, por que se presenta? "Richard...Ivanov" que?...Boris, claro, le borro la memoria y le hizo creer que es un Ivanov...como se atreve? "H-Hola, soy HIWATARI, Kai...mucho gusto" le extiendo la mano con miedo, me saluda, y sonríe, es tan lindo...

PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?...admito que todavía lo amo pero...nunca le perdonare lo que me hizo "Dime, como que eres un Ivanov?" "No soy un Ivanov...eso me lo dijeron, pero alguien me dijo que tu sabrías las respuestas de mi pasado que eh olvidado" quiere recordar?...pero, y si...lo ayudare?...Rayos esto es mas complicado de lo que imagine...yo lo quiero recuperar...pero...si a la vez regresa ese maldito que me hizo sufrir?...QUE DIABLOS HAGO?

n.n.n.n.n.n.n **_Continuara..._**

Bien fic terminado...Oó? que hará ahora Kai?...descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo

Contestación de rewiews:

**Gabz:** Muy bien, pervertida, te gusta el rape eh, tal vez vuelva a ver Kai/Tala en los próximos capítulos...ya que Richard ahora es su pariente XD

**Nancy Hiwatari:** Mira deja a Kai en lo suyo y te pido disculpas de ante mano por lo que va a pasar en el prox. Cap. gracias a Richard y Tala u.u

**Ayanai:** Mira el no se lo merecía pero ya vez...y de tanto que lo piden...pues pondré un poco mas...pero creo que se va a quedar el Kai/Richard pero bueno

**Dani Hiwatari:** Mira...Kai se enamorara del que quiera...pero por mi parte me asombra que escriba esto siendo yo fan del Kai/Ty pero bueno, y pues como ya dije el Kai/Tala a un no es seguro y creo que quedara Kai/Richard pero ya veremos u.u

**KaT Ivanov:** Otra...bueno, y si eres sádica pero...no mas que mi hermana, JAJAJAJAJAJA ella si es una sádica, gracias a ella escribo esto, aquí entre dos, la historia original es de ella y era un Ray/Kai y yo solo lo cambie y por eso se enojo pero no te preocupes que Tala aun lo ama y pues ya veré como termino esto

Y como nota digo esto:

Mi hermana y yo hicimos una apuesta si ella ganaba YO escribiría un Kai/Ray, pero como perdió escribirá un Ty/Kai MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJA ahí a ver cuando la vean me avisan Bye n.n


	4. El asesinato del dragon

**Inocencia Regalada cap. 4**

n.n Hi

Dime que vas a hacer pedazo de...

Ayyy Kai...déjala n.n

Pero Ta-chan

Hazle caso...yo no haré nada malo n.n...y ahora contestación de rewiews n.n

**KaT IvanoV:** o.o…vaya si se nota que quieres KaixTala…pero aun no se que onda…bueno, el chiste ahora si va a ser si Richard dijo la verdad…quien quita y mintió…gracias por dejar tu rewiew y soy mas sádica que tu n.-

**Marya H-T:** ¬¬ aja tu fic...u.u bueno...al menos cumpliste pero fuiste una sádica TT, espero que sigas MI fic todo el tiempo que le quede y este cap. te va a gustar

**GabZ:** Amiguis¡ nOn…no, no eres pervertida y yo tampoco n.nU…sip family pero bueh, insistes eh?...Kai que les hacemos a los insistentes?

Los hacemos...papilla MAUHAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA

u.uU que horror de novio tengo

Nah, no te preocupes ellos dicen eso pero...solo les mando a Brooklin XD

**Ayanai:** Pues si verdad para que hice votación...pero es que les juro que lo intente pero me esta quedando KaixRichard...u.uU soy medio menza para esto pero hago lo que puedo, si jugo con sus sentimientos pero...sieh el amor es ciego XP

**Koret Sirsep Leite:** Ya, ya...mira lo que pasa es que pues asi es la idea y perdon por acerte llorar...y lo otro...pues creoq eu es inventado? O.ó?..nu se pero bueno espero que sigas leyendo y no, no me gusta lo cursi...pero lo que es dramatico si :D bueno ahí espero que sigas eh?

Bueno ahora si al fic n.n

**_Inocencia Regalada cap. 4—_El asesinato del dragón...**

...Lo ayudo?...que se podría hacer...por lo menos ahora lo invite a quedarse un rato pero nunca conté que Tala venia con el...decidí llamar a todos mis compañeros y pedirles que se fueran a un hotel en lo que...espero...arreglo este dilema...pero...si hay un pero, Tyson dijo que se quedaría a ayudarme...y como saben, cuando el se propone algo lo hace, acepte de mala gana...

Estoy en la recamara...oigo que tocan la puerta...voy a abrir es Tala¡...viene...llorando, por que?... "Tala...que tienes?" "Kai...ayúdame...huye...vete de Rusia...vete muy lejos donde Richard no te encuentre" "Pero por que?" "Richard es engañoso...hace unos años fue a mi casa pidiéndome que le dijera donde estabas...yo me negué...y el amenazo con matar a todos los que conozco...si no le ayudaba..."

Que, que?...como pudo...momento...me busca a mi y por eso daña a los demás...no le importa de quien se deshaga...Tyson...debo llevármelo... "Tala...esta bien...me iré" "Kai, el te mintió en la mañana...recuerda todo...solo te quiere maltratar de nuevo...Kai no permitiré que lo haga..." "Tala..." "Aun te amo...y no dejare que Richard te dañe...solo sobre mi cadáver"

"emmm?...ya veo...eres un cobarde Tala" ...esa voz no...Richard esta en la puerta trae una pistola y apunta a Tala... "Tala, Tala...me decepcionas...decirle a Kai que planeo..." "Ri..Richard...de..déjalo...DEJALO" "No te quieras hacer el héroe Kai...mmm mírate nada mas...eres hermoso" Toma mi rostro entre sus manos...me alejo de el...aunque, de verdad desearía poder solo entregarme otra vez a el...nunca le perdonare que haya jugado con mi mas preciado sentimiento...

"Testarudo...dime Kai...me odias?" "Claro que si...con toda mi alma" es al verdad lo odio y eso no cambiara "No te creo..." Que? "No te creo Kai...tu aun me amas...y es por eso que caerás ante mi...o me equivoco" se acerca hacia mi...yo...debo huir...me acorralo en la pared...si le grito a Tyson...si debo... "Ni se te ocurra llamarle a tu amigo...mmm creo era Tyson no?" "Que le hiciste¡" "Nada solo fui a su cuarto...y le di una visita, pero el muy cobarde salio corriendo..."

Al menos se fue... "pero debo terminar con el...antes de que me delate" "No te dejare" "no lo haré yo...lo harás tu" Yo?...esta loco...nunca lastimaría a ninguno de mis amigos, bueno tal vez lo hice años atrás pero ya no "Kai, Kai, Kai...tengo métodos de persuasión si no accedes" "Pues podrás lastimar a cualquiera de mis amigos...SOBRE MI CADAVER" los e fue muy exagerado pero prefiero eso a matarlos yo...

El se acerca a mi...me abraza...oigo un disparo mientras cierro mis ojos... "Que...creías que te mataría?" Si no me mato entonces...abro los ojos y veo a Tala tirado... "Tala, maldito lo mataste" "No solo lo herí...pero si no quieres que lo mate..." se acerca a mi oído, y me susurra "Mataras a Tyson...antes de que me delate...accedes Kai?"

Yo...no accederé...no...antes de que le pueda decir algo siento que me besa...me siento bien, recuerdo cada beso me dio...no eh olvidado lo delicioso que era...si..haré lo que me diga...por el...solo por el... "Kai...aun sabes delicioso" "Gracias...haré lo que digas" por que lo digo...no se que me pasa pero el simple hecho de haberlo besado...me hace sentir como su esclavo...lo amo y lo amare por siempre...no importa...no importa que tenga que matar a Tyson...ni a quien sea...

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Ya encontré a Tyson...recuerdo bien lo que me dijo... ""Mataras a Tyson pero antes...seria una pena que se muera...virgen no lo crees?""...Debo matarlo después de...digamos, darle un poco de placer...

El pobre esta perdido...pobre se recargo en una pared a un lado de un callejón...jeje, será muy fácil...

Llego detrás de el me ve...pero antes de que diga algo le tapo la boica y me lo llevo...se intenta safar...lo tiro en un lugar solitario "Kai que haces?" "mmmm, digamos que...hacer lo que debi hacer desde siempre"...le destrozo la ropa en segundos...debo admitirlo, tiene un muy buen cuerpo...lastima que me tenga que deshacer de el...

No hago mucho rodeo...solo muerdo pedazos de piel...mmmm sabe deliciosa... "Kai...dejame...basta...BASTA" si...sigue gritando...me gusta...

Solo me deshago de mis pantalones y entro rapido...el llora...no me importa siguo con lo mio...rapido, mas...mas rapido... "ME DUELE...KAI BASTA...KAI DETENTE" "No lo hare, ademas...ahhhh...no te gusta?...ahhhh" "No...NO ME GUSTA...QUE PASO...CON EL KAI QUE...ahhh" Me dejo venir en su interior...que me habra querido decir...? "Kai...que paso con el Kai que habia sufrido...con el Kai me dijo todo lo malo que habia hecho...con el Kai, que...me gusto" "Patrañas...lo dices para que no te haga daño..." saco un cuchillo de mi pantalón me lo pongo voy con Tyson...

Estoy a punto de matarlo... "Kai...no lo entiendes...no me importa que me mates...a mi me importas tu...KAI NO TE DEJES ENGAÑAR...Kai...hay mucha gente que..de verdad te quiere..." al fin termino...entierro el cuchillo en su cuello...veo como corre la sangre, que me quizo decir...no lo...

Estoy reaccionando...tiro el cuchillo... "Que hize?...o mi dios que hice...?...Tyson, " Mate a mi amigo...me deje manipular...no...NO MALDITA SEA...LO HICE OTRA VEZ... "Bravo Kai, lo hiciste" Es el...ese maldito...me odio...me odio...acepte...mi amor es mas fuerte que mi razon...lo que siento por Richard hace que pierda la razon...olvidar lo que me hizo...

Tomo el cuchillo lo mejor sera...irme...irme a otro lugar... "NO KAI" estoy apunto de matarme cuando siento como Richard me quita el cuchillo con una bala... "Por que diablos me salvas?...NO VES LO QUE ACABO DE HACER?...NO VES QUE AQUÍ...SOLO SUFRO POR TU MALDITA CULPA...TE AMO...POR ESO NO PUEDO VIVIR...NO PUEDO..NO PUEDO" Suelto el llanto...odio admitirlo pero lo amo...ese amor es malo...y nunca debio ser...me odio a mi mismo...

Siento que alguien me abraza...alzo mi rostro es el...quiero safarme de el...me podra usar para lo que quiera a menos que me aleje de el... "Kai...lo que paso ese dia fue mentira, todo por salvarte a ti" Que?...por que me dice eso?...no lo entiendo...me toma entre sus brazos...y me vuelve a besar...desearia quedarme asi para siempre...olvido lo que esta a mi alrededor...

Siento un piquete en mi costado...tengo sueño... "Duerme Kai...duerme...despues me entenderas...Kai...mi..." que me dijo?...Quiero saber que me dijo..no...ahora quiero dormir, olvidar lo que hice...mañana sera otro dia...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n** _Continuara..._**

Listop n.n

Me hiciste matar a mi Taka-chan ;-;

Si...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aich callensen...bueno bye dejen rewiews...y pueden dejar amenazas de muerte ¬¬


	5. Te amo

**Inocencia Regalada**

Ta-chan n.n

Y ahora por que ese saludo?

No me importa TT

Ya Ty-chan...no te quería matar pero...me perdonas ;-;

NO

TT

Como veo este asunto...contestare los rewiews yo u.uU

**KaT IvanoV:** Si…esta es mas sádica que tu u.u, lo se Ty-chan no se lo merecía pero…así es la vida n.n—le doy un zape-X.x

Mira...yo lo mate para que odiasen mas a Kai MUAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA pero terminaron odiándome a mi u.u...bueno y si pondré un poco mas de KaixTala

**GabZ:** Si…murió intentando razonar con su asesino n.n….pobre ;-;…gracias por decir que esta bueno…si pobre Tyson…pero ya que

**Ayanai:** Si pues aquí tienes tu actualización n.n...pobre...no, no os preocupéis, que Ta-kun no morirá n.n

**hae uchiha:** O.O…

XD Te apoyo….yo la mato y tu la agarras—le doy otro zape—X.x

Pues la verdad Takao...er...digo Tyson esta aquí...y pues...si me dio como 20 minutos de risas diario...sin contar las repeticiones de cuando ponía el video grabado u.u

**Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov:** Kai eres cruel…llevándotela ;-;--saco un mazo enorme y le doy a Kai-kun mandándolo a china XD—u.u Bueno al menos el no te molestara...y aquí esta tu actualización n.n

**Marya H-T:** Si, me gusta Takao...digo...ahhh, me gusta Tyson...y mucho pero por el tema del fic...tuve que deshacerme de el u.u

**Dani Hiwatari:** Si...Kai mato a Tyson n.n...pobre Kai es esclavo de su amor, desgraciadamente...bueno aquí actualización...y un poco mas de KaixTala n.n

**Aika:** Al fin alguien me felicita por matar a Tyson...¬¬ yo creía que el les caía gordo y resulta que no XD...si...O.O en serio te cae bien Richard...bueno espero que aquí te caiga mejor n.n

**koret sirsep leite:** Bueno…pues si…Al menos ahora no te hice llorar n.n, que cosas habrán sido O.ó?...bueno...y...NO TE VAYAS ;O; Por favor...quédate...pero si es tu decisión no tengo nada que decir...u.u

Ahora si n.n...AL FIC¡

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u **Capitulo 5—Te amo **u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Despierto...veo que estoy en mi habitación...parece que es de noche...entonces ya deben de haber hallado a Tyson...muerto...por mi culpa...TODO POR MI MALDITA CULPA...golpeo la pared...alguien entra...es ese maldito imbecil idiota...Richard... "Estas bien Kai?" "Por que te habría de importar?" si lo se, le conteste horrible...pero eso es lo que merece...

"Kai...sabes te quería decir algo muy importante...sobre el día...en que...pues" "Si, sobre el dia en que...me rompiste el corazón" Cierro fuertemente el puño...lo mas seguro es que me quiera decir...que...solo me quiere...para tener relaciones... "Kai...tu crees que te quiero solo para vio...digo para...darme placer?" "Necesitas que te conteste...?" El baja la cara...parece...triste?...por que...el me engaño...yo nunca lo perdonare...nunca...nun

"Richard...por favor..." No...no puedo...lo necesito...lo amo...ya no me importa nada, tal vez se ha arrepentido...si, eso debe ser...Tyson perdóname...pero...yo amo a mi primo mas que a nada, oyeron, mas que a NADA EN ESTE MALDITO MUNDO...levanto con mis manos su rostro...esta llorando...sus hermosos ojos...derraman lagrimas, yo no quiero que este así...NO QUIERO...LO AMO...lo abrazo...se que esta mal...por todo lo que me hizo, pero...si ustedes se han enamorado...me entenderán...

"Kai...mi Kai...perdóname...ese día...no se que pensaba...vi entrar a Boris y tu abuelo...y, perdí la razón, nunca te quise decir eso...Pero...si decía que yo también...sentía lo mismo por ti, te hubieran hecho sufrir...y...y...y...YO NO QUERIA QUE ESO TE SUCEDIERA" rompe en llanto...acaso es verdad...acaso lo dijo por salvarme...pero entonces por que...por que me pidió matar a mi amigo?...por que me pidió que lo violara?...por que lastimo a Tala?

Son demasiadas preguntas...pero es lo que necesito saber... "Richard...entonces, por que?" "Quieres saber por que...te obligue a hacer todo eso?" "S-Si...por favor..." Me suelta, voltea su rostro...y muestra una carta "Boris hace algunos años me mando esto, quería que me deshiciera de ti...yo me negué...cuando tu y tu equipo lo acabaron, fui con Tala...no me quería decir nada de ti...así que lo amenace...por que...yo..." Se queda callado...así que Boris me quería desaparecer...

"Por que yo...aun...pues..." "Dime por que...me obligaste a matar a MI amigo" Digo con voz cortante...necesito saberlo... "Por que...fui con el para que me ayudase a...hablar contigo...pero...el no quería, dijo que yo tenia la culpa de que tu no me quisieras, así que me enoje...lo se suena absurdo pero...te necesito..." Que?...me...me necesita, por que?

"Le dije que o me ayudaba o lo mataba y huyo con la policía...no sabia que hacer...así que, pensé que tu...lo podrías matar...así...comprobaría si aun me amas...como yo a ti" Levanto la cara de golpe...me...me acaba de decir que me ama?...que tenia que matar a Tyson para demostrarle que aun lo amo...?

"Eso fue muy vil...cruel y maldito de tu parte...además lastimaste a Tala...y eso, junto con lo de Tyson...no te lo perdonare...pero..." Mi voz es mas dulce...lo que le acabo de decir viene de mi razón...pero esto viene de mi corazón... "Pero...aun te amo, y eso nunca va a cambiar...no me importa cuanto daño me hagas...o a quien me obligues a lastimar, te amo...y...no puedo...ahora...vivir otra vez sin ti...ahora que se que aun...me amas"

Veo que esta perplejo...lo se...como me atrevo a decir esto después de todo lo que hizo, como puedo amarlo después de lo que paso?...el amor es ciego, el amor es raro, pero sobre todo el amor...y el primer amor...es para siempre...me acerco otra vez a el, quiero volver a probar sus labios, quiero entregarme otra vez a el...y, no me importa nada mas

Abren la puerta de golpe...es Tala...me ve desafiante...se por que me ve así, aunque el nunca entendería el por que...me siento así... "Como te atreves Kai?" "Tala...esto no te incumbe..." "Kai...EL TE HA HECHO MUCHO DAÑO...AUN ASI LO VAS A PERDONAR?" "Tala, esa es mi decisión...y no te importa" "Claro que me importa...YO, entiendes, YO AUN TE AMO KAI, EL AUN TE QUIERE LASTIMAR, EL TE QUIERE VIOLAR OTRA VEZ, EL NO TE AMA ME LO DIJO...ME LO DIJO EN LA CARA CUANDO TU TE FUISTE A MATAR A TYSON"

Que?...es verdad?...acaso el no me ama?...volteo a verlo...tiene la cabeza baja, no se atreve a mirarme, como pude...volver a creerle?...como pude ser tan idiota?...me levanto y me voy corriendo otra vez...como hace años...le creí otra vez...casi caigo en su trampa nuevamente...nunca me amo...y nunca lo hará...regresare por mis cosas, iré por los chicos, y nos iremos a Japón...nunca lo volveré a ver...NUNCA, POR MAS QUE LO NECESITE NO LO VOLVERE A VER...NO VOLVERE A PENSAR EN EL, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE, OLVIDARE...ESTO...QUE SIENTO...

_**Continuara...**_

Vaya que te salio la inspiración O.O

Pues si verdad n.nU

HMPF...a mi no me importa—vaya que se enojo por que lo mate

O bueno...esta vez debido a la fama de este fic...quiero 8 rewiews para el próximo capitulo...tal vez sea el penúltimo...no se...pero el final ya lo tengo y ni se lo esperan o tal vez si...ya se...quien me adivine el final...le hago un fic de lo que sea n.n

Ya me morí otra vez...u.u

Bueno Kaira...como dice Ty-chan...OAJALA NADIE ADIVINE ESO TTOTT

Aguafiestas...¬¬U

n.n Bueno nos vemos CHIAO! n.n


	6. Por siempre a tu lado

**Inocencia Regalada**

**Cáp. 6…Por siempre a tu lado**

Quiero escapar, quiero irme lejos, donde nadie me lastime, donde nadie me mienta, y donde no exista el amor, por que ese es el peor sentimiento que pudo existir en mi interior…sigo corriendo por esa razón, para alejarme de el, para olvidarme de el, para, morirme…si, eso quiero, morirme, dejar de vivir, por que si estoy vivo sufro, sufro por el, sufro por su amor…no puedo mas…quiero…desaparecer…

Ahora, estoy en medio de la nada, por mis ojos aun caen pequeñas lágrimas, lágrimas que duelen como si fuera un trozo de mi alma que se desprende de mi cuerpo…pero ahora estoy solo, en medio de la fría nieve…lejos de todo…

Me tiro sobre la nieve, comienzo a golpear el suelo, lloro, si, derramo lagrimas y no me importa, por que esto para mi es un alivio que jamás pude sentir… "Por que, Por que, POR QUE ME HICISTE ESTO, TE AMABA…por que?...Richard, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, para que, para que me usaras, para que me engañaras…por que me tuve que enamorar de ti, de tu sonrisa, de tus ojos que me hacían volar y de tus labios que eran como el vino mas delicioso del mundo…como me encantaba embriagarme con tus besos…pero todo eso…fue solo una mentira…"

Siento que hay alguien detrás de mi…volteo, es el…es el, el causante de mis sufrimientos y de mis lagrimas…pero, noto algo raro en su rostro…son, lagrimas, acaso esta llorando, llorando por mi, o solo es otro de sus engaños…

"Kai…se que todo lo que te he hecho ha estado mal…pero…no te quiero ver sufrir, yo…yo, te…" "YO NO TE CREO NADA!"Grito furioso y derramando mas lagrimas… "Todo este tiempo te creí, por que era un ingenuo que se dejaba llevar por tus engaños, pero ya no…ahora…aunque me duela…no te quiero volver a ver…"

Lo digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón, pero es la verdad…no lo quiero volver a ver…aunque sienta que lo necesito, que debo verlo, que no puedo vivir sin el, no lo buscare, me iré lejos, para morir, morir solo…y moriré por el…

Escucho que se acerca…que quiere, para que viene…le di mi decisión y es definitiva "Kai, si tu no me quieres volver a ver…esta bien…pero, solo quiero que sepas algo…que yo, desde siempre…eh querido decirte 3 palabras que vienen de mi corazón" me levanto y lo escucho aunque…mi decisión no cambiara…

"Kai…yo, yo…yo te amo…desde siempre te he amado, pero jamás me había atrevido a decirlo, me daba miedo, miedo de ser rechazado…por ti" me esta diciendo que me ama, por que?...yo ya no puedo sentir nada por el…no puedo, no quiero…pero…

"Por que dices eso?..." "Por que es la verdad Kai…te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, te juro que me siento mal por todo lo que te hecho…pero…PERO YO TE AMO Y ESOP NUNCA CAMBIARA!...por favor…perdóname…" Veo que se arrodilla…esta llorando, no puedo…no puedo, si me quedo a su lado…y me miente, me lastima…no puedo…lastimo a Tala, me hizo matar a uno de mis amigos…pero…tampoco lo puedo dejar llorando…

Me arrodillo a su lado…en sus ojos puedo ver una terrible tristeza…no se si creerle o mantener firme mi decisión…de repente escucho ruidos tras mió…volteo…ve a Tala que me ve con ojos arrepentidos… "Kai…esto lo hago por tu bien…pero aun así…perdóname" baja el rostro…por que habrá dicho eso?...

Veo con horror varios policías…no, Tala…por que…volteo a verlo con rencor, el simplemente evade mi mirada…sabia lo que yo siento por Richard…y aun así…aun así fue capaz de hacer esto…me jalan intentando separarme de Richard…intento safarme, no puedo…y con lagrimas en los ojos…veo como se lo llevan…cunado al fin me sueltan corro intentando detenerlos…pero Tala me detiene…

"Kai, esto es por tu bien…no puedes estar con el…después de lo que te hizo…se que tu aun lo amas y que eso nunca cambiara…pero…el nunca ha sentido lo mismo por ti…" "Tala…tu alguna vez amaste a alguien?" "Si…a ti…" "entonces…sabes lo que se siente…no poder volver a ver a esa persona o no?..." "Kai…acaso" "Tala…me acaba…el me acaba de decir que me ama…que se arrepiente de todo lo que me ha hecho, y yo, le creo…"

Veo que Tala pone su rostro en blanco…como si algo estuviera mal…toma mis manos y comienza a caminar…no le pregunto nada…hasta que llegamos a la casa…veo que en la entrada se detiene "Tala…que sucede?..." "Kai…quiero que me prometas algo…" "que?" "Kai…Richard…yo…bueno…no vas a llegar…" Me quedo perplejo ante lo dice…y le exijo que me diga todo "Kai…a Richard lo condenaron a…muerte, por todo lo que ha hecho, ya que el es un tipo muy buscado…lo siento…"

Voy corriendo, debo detenerlos…no puedo dejar que lo maten…no puedo, no puedo, Richard, te quiero ver, perdóname por decirte que ya no te quería volver a ver, te necesito y no importa lo que me hagas…yo por siempre seré tuyo…

Llego donde la policía, entro esperando detener la ejecución pero un policía me detiene "Jovencito que hace aquí?" "Busco a Richard Hiwatari…el es inocente, déjenlo salir por favor!" Pero mis esperanzas se acaban al ver en una camilla un chico güero y alto…con los ojos cerrados siendo llevado a la morgue…

"Ese era Richard Hiwatari…acaba de ser ejecutado, por violación al nieto del gran empresario Volter Hiwatari…" "YO SOY KAI HIWATARI, y el nunca me hizo eso, el, era inocente…yo…yo fui quien se entrego a el…yo fui quien se dejo llevar, el era inocente" Caigo de rodillas, lo perdí…y esta vez para siempre…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde aquel horrible día, intente suicidarme pero Tala lo impidió, diciendo que no valía la pena que yo muriera por el…aun me duele…y duele demasiado…aun siento que me falta…que lo necesito…pero intento vivir…vivir por el, ya que el nunca hubiera querido que yo muriera…por que me amaba…

Hace poco…encontré entre los cajones de la habitación una carta de el para mi…y al leerla todas mis dudas se contestaron…y solo por eso, vivo feliz…vivo con su recuerdo y por su amor…aquella carta decía _"Kai…si tu llegas a leer esta carta es por que seguramente decidí entregarme para ya no hacerte sufrir, pero…no quiero que por eso estés triste…o tal vez estés feliz…por que nunca mas me volverás a ver…_

_Pero si no es así, quiero que vivas…por que no toleraría que tu mueras, por que te amo con todo mi corazón, y te pido perdón…por todo lo que te hice…a ti y a tus amigos…yo te quite tu niñez, tu infancia, tu inocencia…y eso jamás me lo perdonare…pero si tu lo haces, entonces seré feliz…por recibir esa calida disculpa de tus labios…_

_Te amo Kai…en el momento que escribí estas líneas, solo pensaba en cada beso que me entregaste y en cada te amo que me dijiste…por eso moriré feliz…por haber sido el dueño de tu corazón…pero…a la vez estaré arrepentido por haber sido tu verdugo durante tanto tiempo…_

_Adiós, mi pequeño primo…_

_Ai Shitteru Kai…por toda la eternidad…y perdón por robarte lo mas preciado para ti…"_

Mi respuesta a esta carta…siempre será la misma…el me robo lo mas preciado para mi…mi corazón…pero por eso estoy feliz…y también por eso, vuelvo a leer esta carta todas las noches, pensando en que estas hermosas palabras salen de sus labios…pero, el jamás me robo mi inocencia…ahora que lo pienso…

Se que era inocente…pero…el nunca me la robo, o me la arrebato…eso mas bien fue…

_**Una inocencia regalada…**_

**Fin**

;-; No lo puedo creer…TERMINE ESTE FIC!

Kai.- debo admitirlo…;-; estuvo triste

Ty.-u.u A mi me sigue sin gustar…¬¬ no podías escribir algo mas cursi?

¬¬ Kai, calla a tu novio y llevatelo de aquí…bueno ahora volviendo con mis amados lectores, QUIERO COMENTARIOS…y diganme si les gusto o no el final ;-; aunque me acabe una caja de Klennex TTOTT Que cruel soy con Kai!

Kai.-¬¬ No grites que te vas a lastimar mas la garganta

o.o? n.nU gomen es que ando con gripita ACHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! TT es horrible pero recuerden, si no les gusto el final

Ty.-SE AMUELAN XD

No ¬¬--le doy con una katana—n.n si no les gusto el final diganlo pero no me insulten ;-; mi es muy sensible…y recuerden si quieren Lemon Rape…XD LEAN VOY POR TI ahora

SAYONARA nos veremos en otros fics n.n


End file.
